


Доктор Демента и Лесби Барби

by allla5960



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда пространственные стены между Лесли-миром и Пенни-миром опускаются. И это лучшие дни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доктор Демента и Лесби Барби

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено на Fandom Combat 2014 для fandom The Big Bang Theory 2014;  
> Лесли-центрик, относительный ООС, непрописанный рейтинг;  
> Бета: Аве Летиция, гамма: .Вещь не в себе 
> 
> Оригинал — http://archiveofourown.org/works/58884?view_adult=true   
> Автор — damalur ( http://archiveofourown.org/users/damalur/pseuds/damalur )

В блестящем уме Лесли Уинкл есть некоторый изъян. Такой маленький, что его и не разглядеть, если, конечно, не смотреть изнутри. Но если знать куда надавить, то он непременно покажется. Выйдет из-под кожи, словно вздутая вена, а после рассыплется на миллионы осколков мельчайших каппиляров.  
У изъяна есть имя, и имя ему Пенни.

Пенни двадцать шесть, светлые волосы, немного выше, чем Лесли, пьет слишком много, думает слишком мало, а еще у нее сиськи, которым Лесли непременно бы завидовала, если бы была из таких. К тому же, Лесли может в мельчайших подробностях изучать эти сиськи, когда у нее есть настроение. Чем она и занимается.

Пенни — самый настырный человек, которого Лесли, к своему несчастью, успела встретить, а это уже говорит о чем-то. При этом Лесли сама не робкого десятка: быть одной из трех женщин в штате из семидесяти мудаков, которые думают, что каждый чертов пустяк нуждается в их мнении, хотя ее дипломы не хуже, то еще удовольствие.

Их договоренность выглядит так: в одной плоскости существует Лесли, жизнь Лесли, интересы Лесли (квантовая геометрия, пространственно-временная симметрия, еда быстрого приготовления); в другой плоскости Пенни, жизнь Пенни, интересы Пенни (кастинги, текила, гороскопы). Когда одна из них возбуждается или скучает, или хрен-знает-почему, стена между их реальностями опускается, и они встречаются посередине, чтобы потрахаться.

В первый раз все выглядит примерно так:

— Так что, ты теперь перешла на Dyke Barbie?

— Заткнись, — шипение сквозь зубы, — и, черт. Сильнее!

Лесли так же умна, как Шелдон Купер в классическом понимании, и вполовину не так тупа во всех прочих — Лесли быстро определяет, что женщины намного, намного проще мужчин. Не в унизительном смысле физиологии, просто у них нет утомительного багажа предрассудков мужчин. К примеру, Леонард. Леонард витает непонятно где и, кажется, хочет отношений; он думает, что Лесли хочет того же только потому, что природа наградила ее парой яичников.

Пенни, напротив, совершенно счастлива провести пару часов в неделю, вылизывая Лесли, чтобы потом вернуться к жизни веселой официантки. Она, вероятно, спит еще и с мужчинами; Лесли не знает или не хочет знать. Это не имеет значения.

Тридцать третий раз происходит что-то вроде этого:

— И я должна быть удивлена, что ты провалилась на ещё одном прослушивании?

— Нет, но ты могла бы, по крайней мере, уйти не сразу же. Ты же знаешь.

— Ха. Ты даже не можешь произнести это, да?

— ... Ладно. Какая разница. Иди сюда.

(Шлепок)

— Нет, неси дилдо.

Лесли улыбается.


End file.
